Terminal Romance
by Baku
Summary: Sora's true feelings about Kairi, but will Riku be able to accept it? (Ch. 3 now up)
1. 001

Terminal Romance  
  
Author's note: This is a story I typed up in my spare time. It deals primarily with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Hopefully this will turn into one big mess. ^_^;; This story does not have a specific plot nor point in mind, as of now. More will be added to the story at a later time when elements could be thought of. :: shrug ::  
  
* * *  
  
Marking this one fair midnight of the Island, it was a year and eleven months since he sealed the Heartless from reigning over the worlds. Almost reaching its point of two. Vague pictures of the days where Shadows crept behind alleys and Wyverns soared through the skies brought back tainted memories. It was not the chill of the light ocean breeze that suddenly passed, but the memories he desperatly tried to blot from mind. Any child at his age would be terrified of the darkness lurking behind the corners. He could not bring himself to lie either. He was afraid of that first moment when the Keyblade was clutched tightly in his grip. Afraid of the yellow blaze of hunger that thrived in the Heartless eyes that looked right into his soul with a quench for his heart.  
  
But out of all, he was afraid of losing Kairi to the Heartless.  
  
With time, Sora aged. From a young boy with high spirits transforming into a teenager with a free heart. He was now fifteen years old. One would think fifteen was not much an accomplishment, but on his part his physical stamina developed along with mental attributes. Now Sora was an inch taller than Riku, once proclaimed as the 'short shrimp' of the trio. The others were of average height though Riku reached inches higher than Kairi. All evolved well during the past year. Sora did look older, but still styled his brunette head in a messy wave of haphazard spikes. Kairi sported her crimson bob, and Riku's silverish strands grew a length longer past his shoulders. The simple things did not change.  
  
The night was unseasonably cold for the tropical island. Sora layed at rest upon the pierre of the island, legs hanging over the edge of the woodened platform with an idle sway back and forth. Besides him lay a figure of a female Dalmation carried away in a light slumber. She was the only momento Sora had of Traverse Town... and past reveries. Before Sora sealed the key, Pongo and Perdita offered him a little female puppy to take as a reminder of them and their thanks of finding their lost puppies scattered through the worlds. She herself seemed eager to come with, and so after the Destiny Islands returned Sora gave the puppy to Kairi as a gift. Affectionatly, the two named her Shadow. A puppy with black ears, and a swirl of a black and white tail. The Dalmation reminded them of the former Shadows; curious, sneaky, mischevious. Even though Kairi was her owner, Shadow often spent her days running alongside Sora and on rare occasions next to Riku.  
  
A hand lightly brushed over Shadow's head, causing her ears to twitch. Sora smiled down at the canine as he watched her sleep. Her soft fur reminded of the silken touch of Kairi's crimson hair. She was truly beautiful. A girl with sanguine hair and blue eyes. A heart of gold. Kairi could make Sora smile anyday. Just at the thought or at the the touch a warm feeling washed over his body. Unknown thoughts and feelings arose within him. True, it was young puppy love.. but Sora knew there was a greater pull between the two. Just as great as the pull of darkness. He could never lose her. He could never stay a day away from her. Kairi was the reason he kept going day by day. And he adored her so much that it hurt.  
  
Blue eyes as clear as the sea gazed to the stars in the sky. Their twinkles were faint and flashy. Donald and Goofy were among one of those stars. "I wonder what they're up to now..." he spoke softly. Sora's attention was caught by the waves rolling upon the shoreline. Taking a moment to enjoy the nature of the Island, he layed down upon the hard wood and folded his arms behind his head. His eyes closed and a smile spread across his lips. The wind felt pleasant along with his thoughts returning to Kairi. Muscles tensed a bit, a soft sigh supressing from lips as he let his body delve in bittersweet fantasies. It was almost too much, for he was merely deaf upon the arrival of faint footsteps and the innocent giggle of a red headed female standing above him.  
  
"Sora...?" 


	2. 002

Arthour's note: The second installment. For the curious, the "( )" are Sora's, or other character's thoughts. Eh, I believe there's a few spelling errors here and there so don't mind about those. This story is at an early stage of being in the works of leading to something. Possibly one of those fun loving Sora/Kairi fics? ;D  
  
Time will tell. :: Wink ::  
  
***  
  
( I could have figured she whispered to me in my dreams... like an angel.. ) Jolting sharply from his peace, ocean tainted eyes flew open at an instant. If his body was to be any closer to the side edges of the pierre, Sora would have found himself to be one soaked Keyblader. Any young man would feel violated if one was to tread into their private moments... especially caught red handed by a particular femme fatale on their mind. A blinding carousel of white and flashing stars fogged his vision. Blood rushed through his ears shading the laugh coming from Kairi above. It was a few seconds when the dim sparkle of stars splayed across the night sky appeared over the rapid flash of illusionary lights.  
  
And the touseled head of Kairi.  
  
"Sora, what are you doing out here? And at this time?!" From his upside down image, Kairi placed both hands upon her hips. The female was clad in a simple attire of light violet sleeping shorts and a simple ivory tank top. It did not do much to reveal the two bra straps that mimicked the hue of her shorts. Kairi always loved violet. Softly did his teeth sink in to the smooth surface of his lower lip. Oceanic gaze gave few glances from time to time at the slight rising pull of the hem on her shorts to reveal a little more of the olive flesh. leading upward. There was a full panorama right above him which only triggered him to reply with a shaky, tentative tone. "Ka-Kairi!" The only syllable to leave his mouth.  
  
And to save Sora from what was to be a light hearted scolding, Shadow instantly sprung in her wake. Shaking her head from side to side, it took the canine a few seconds before the dawning appearence of Kairi came to her thoughts. With a yip Shadow catapulted herself from the spot she was at, over Sora, and landing next to Kairi with a greeting wag. The silhoulette of Shadow passing over him startled Sora yet again in his silly state. "Aaaack!" As if this moment was not embarrassing to begin with, a slight shift of his taut frame rolled and dropped right off the edge of the pierre. ( You've got to be kidding me.... )  
  
A gasp escaped Kairi's lips, reaching out a hand that was too late to get a grip as a mild splash sounded from the sandy waters. Shadow backed away in surprise at the sudden impact, but suddenly she too jumped off the platform and landed on the shoreline just barely missing an oncoming wave to wet her backside. While prancing about back and forth, she barked at the slushing figure in the water. Kairi bended on her knees at the edge of the pierre, gazing down with her hand covering her lips to sustain laughing arising with her. Her face was semi-amused. "Oh goodness, Sora. Even now you're still a bum!"  
  
That very trademark nickname echoed in his mind. "Oh, geez.." The brunette climbed from the shallow wade of the waters and slowly heading to shore. The water was at its freezing temperate, and even then it did not extinguish the heat that rose in his cheeks. Everything about him was drenched. Half of his messy spiked curtained his vision and limply hung from his head. The sea's water dripped from his chin and from spiky points as he crawled by hand and knee up to where sand stuck upon his slick figure. Shadow continued her barkings, every now and then nipping playfully at his black sweat pants that now literally looked like a pair of black sponge pants. Her tongue lapped at his face eagerly until Kairi ran over and the Dalmation cowered behind Kairi with curious perked ears.  
  
"Sora! I'm terribly sorry!" she could not help the fact of covering her somewhat amused voice with a serious one. A groan released from the male, dropping upon his back and breathing heavily. "I didn't mean to startle you at all!" She lowered to his level, One fine index finger brushed away a matted strand of auburn stuck to his face. With navy eyes blazing in the darkness of the night Sora spoke with a half hearted laugh and a small smile. "No....that's.....alright. You know me... the lazy bum..."  
  
Kairi only laughed in reply.  
  
"You still haven't explained why you're out here. Tell me. Or else i'll tell Riku something that he probably won't appreciate coming from your mouth! " 


	3. 003

Author's note: I believe by the time Chapters 4 and 5 roll around, the story will get into a heavy situation between Sora/Kairi.  
  
***  
  
"Ooo! I'm shaking!" eyes widened in falsely humored fear. Laughter broke as Kairi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, attempting to give him a crooked side look of "I'm-not-playing". A hand was waved in dismissal. "Well, uh.. I couldn't sleep and I felt I needed some fresh air." Shoulders shrugged mildly as his fingers went to work on ringing the hem of his sweats. He flashed a smile to her. Shadow close by, sniffed at the flesh over her ankle bone. For an instant she turned to the dalmation and patted Shadow on her head. With curiousity the dog licked at the salty skin and then snorted. "Hee. Bless you, Shadow.." Shadow only tilted her head at Kairi's unknown language.  
  
"And what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at Selphie's?" he asked. Sapphires gazed up to Sora's dripping and damp form. A smile creased upon lips as she nodded. "Yeah but we couldn't sleep. I guess we ate too much candy and we stayed up to play hide-and-go seek.." her shoulders shrugged. Quirking a brow, Sora tilted his head with question, "Hide-and-go-seek? Aren't you a little old for that now?" Her front teeth bit softly into her lip. "It was entirely Sefie's idea!" If anything, Kairi did not like it when Sora, Riku, or literally anyone else classified her as the Kairi from a year ago. She believed it was her time to start becoming mature, and not a little girl. A chuckle arose in Sora's chest. "Sure. Selphie's idea." Kairi seethed, ignoring his remark. "It was my turn to find Selphie, and by the time I found her in the closet, she was knocked out on a pile of clothes. I wasn't tired, so I decided to come out and walk on the beach for awhile. Maybe find some seashells.....didn't expect you to be out here too."  
  
Sora nodded. It was indeed late. But as late as it was, the Island had a whole new different concept. Anybody who lived on Destiny Island agreed things looked more exotic and romantic by nightfall. Both teenager's eyes twinkeled like the stars. And both felt a bursting flame inside if they were to daringly gaze in one another's eyes. Things felt silent; the only sound was of the swaying ocean and the sniffs coming from Shadow. Sora did his best to look partially dry but the sand stuck to his clothes was another problem. Kairi rester her head upon her knees as she peered from a curtain of red to the ocean.  
  
( Kairi..? )  
  
From the corner of his eye, Sora kept her in sight. There was not much he could do about the sand matted to his frame so he just let it stick freely. As of now the sand wasn't his main problem. It was the person sitting across. Over the past year Kairi began to develope into a young woman. Truthfully, Sora and Riku both agreed Kairi was changing rapidly. And for one thing that bedazzled him was that she started to sound much like his own mother. That was a little frightening. Riku told him that all girls one day were going to be just like their nagging mothers. The thought made him want to laugh, but not now. All he wanted was to enjoy the moment of silence. His fingers traced through the sand making incoherent shapes.  
  
"Hey Sora, want to come to my house?" her voice broke the silence. A little tentavely. Sora blinked. "At your house? Right now? This hour?" For a person he has known for two to three years, never once did he step foot in Kairi's domain. Neither Riku. Her parents were overprotective and did not like the idea of boys coming into the house to play. Kairi's parents were over at a friend's house on the other side of the Island, contradicting the reason she was sleeping over at Selphie's. It should always be taken as an honor if one was invited to *her* house.  
  
"C'mon Sora!" The small female was already standing. "My parent's aren't home and I want you to see what the inside of my house looks like." she beamed. "We can eat cookies and candy and play board games!" Sora stayed silent when Kairi grabbed the strap of his dirty tank top and dragged him to his feet. "H-Hey!! W-what about..."  
  
( ...What about Selphie?! Shut up! ) Sora became mute at his brain's command as he was dragged deep off into the forest of the Island, down a path to where most of the houses on the Island were. The Destiny Island was actually bigger than it appeared to be. First time visitor are usually fooled that the Island only was that little strip of land in the front. Behind the mess of green and purple led branching trails to other areas of the island that were deep and remote.  
  
He can only see flashes of leaves and whatnot as he ran behind Kairi. The jungle was dark but the path was fairly recongnizable. Little things such as broken limbs of trees and hidden rocks did not stop them. The trail twisted and turned through grooves, streams, and thickets. But it did not stop their anxious creeping toward the Island's community. Thinking that they were virtually lost, they were submerged in the night's embrace before the dim night flooded the small estates beyond a yawn of coconut trees. The two with Shadow catching shortly up twisted down unnamed streets and avenues. Her house was a few blocks from Sora's. Riku's was only two blocks away. Her house was the second house on the block located on the left side of the street as the trio slid their way past the front and into the back. Her house was just like any other's house; made entirely up of durable wood only found on the island and some traces of cement here and there. The house was a two story.  
  
There was a gate on the side made of metal which Kairi did not have trouble overcoming. Slithering to the side, it was an easy obsticle to cross over. Sora hopped over after. Unfortunantly Shadow could not make it over. The dog whined and wagged her tail. Sora turned abruptly and frowned. Walking back to the gate, he put one of his fingers through to stroke her muzzle. "I'm sorry, Shadow. We'll let you in through the front door once we get inside. Stay here." Even though Shadow did not understand him, she sat on her haunches and stuck her muzzle through the gate bars. Another whine came from her as Sora ran to catch up with Kairi in the backyard. Two palm trees were located at the very center back of the house oversharding a window, and another at the left corner of the yard. There was no seating. Just a square area of emerald grass. Sora took a moment to gaze at his new settings, when Kairi lightly tapped him on his shoulder. Shaking his head a few times, he focused back to reality. "Come on. Up here."  
  
Sora followed in tow of Kairi as the femme hoisted herself up one of the palm trees. A steady climb upward as he latched on and followed. ( Kairi's room! Finally! ) A smile etched upon his face. He made it sound like he was one of those desperate croaking toads crooning for a mate. Sora's simple reply: blame it on hormones. His vision could not help but widen at the full panorama of Kairi's secrete skin. Female flesh of thighs flashed past the sway of her violette shorts as she flexed her leg muscles. Navy eyes narrowed down. His damp state made him shiver, but also at the exposure. He could not stand to look. Sora bit softly into his lip as a click of approval was heard from the window. With one fluid motion the female disappeared into the window. A soft thump could be heard. Seconds later her crimson head reappeared with a smirk. "Hurry on in!" With a nod he followed on in, making sure to close the window behind himself.  
  
His arms crossed over his chest and his muscles tensed. His body was getting to the point of a small chill. Slightly his teeth chattered in a childish manner as oceanic gaze surveyed the fifteen year old's room. Her closet area was to the left wall and her bed pushed up against the right wall. A pinkish spreak of blankets covered the matress with two snow white pillows. Next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp and some unfinished seashell necklace with other knick-knacks girls had in their rooms. Against the wall next to the door were shelves cluttered with papers, strings, boxes, beads, and beach items. In the far corner of the room from the ceiling hung a small paper made ship with two castaways Sora made for Kairi a year ago. It was the same one that he had in his room but hers was made with special care and naturally looked neater. The carpet was of a cream color, and felt pleasant upon the bare skin of his soles.  
  
Sora did not realize that Kairi studied him intently. She figured he was quite interested in her inner domain. Fingers brushed back a curtain of sanguine strands as she stood silent. A frown curved on her lips. She noticed that Sora was soaked and cold. With a smile she nodded. "You stay in here. I'll be back. I'm going to check around to see if anyone came back. I'll get you a robe and i'll go and let Shadow in from the front."  
  
Before Sora could respond, Kairi swiftly made an exit into the dark hallway. 


End file.
